


Don't Say Sorry

by batyalewbel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyalewbel/pseuds/batyalewbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She actually first met Sherlock about a week after her father died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I posted on Tumblr awhile back and now I'm putting it on here because i still like it.

She actually met Sherlock about a week after her father died. The memory of it was still all too fresh in her mind as she went back to working on more dead people.

They had asked if she wanted time off but she told them no.

She couldn’t just sit with her grief. She needed distraction. Something to lessen this new weight in the pit of her stomach.

She had gotten a call that things had gotten bad when she was at home. It was past midnight and she flew to the car. She didn’t realize until she got there that she had forgotten to put on her bra. But this registered distantly as she asked the receptionist where her father was.

He might have been moved if any last minute surgery took place. Things like that happened when a body suffered that much abuse. The receptionist gave her a polite smile and told her. The smile was distracting because it was only a surface smile. Molly knew them well since she used one at the morgue. Those dreaded family members identifying the body. She hated that part.

Now she was moving again to the elevators and once she reached the third floor she saw her brother sitting in a waiting room chair. He was stiff and expressionless. Mum was standing with a hand over her face. How long had they been standing that way?

She already knew he was gone. But something stopped her from approaching. A far away voice in her mind was telling her to go and hug Mum but she couldn’t. Mum would cry and it would be real.

For weeks afterwards the oddest thing would bring her to tears. The Kosher section in the grocery store had Yarzeit candles and she just happened to know those were for mourning. Suddenly she was sobbing in Aisle 3 at Tesco.

Maybe what she liked about Sherlock at the start was that he didn’t know. And if he had known he certainly wouldn’t care. He wouldn’t smile gently and say he was sorry for her loss. He just wanted to talk about the work and she did too.

**Author's Note:**

> All the love for Molly. She just breaks my heart. I might also try writing something for Sally since there isn't enough good Sally Donovan fic.


End file.
